Subscribers of telephone services enjoy a significant number of choices regarding which service provider to use. In many circumstances, the subscriber is not bound by lengthy contractual agreements that may otherwise inhibit the frequency at which a subscriber may change from one service provider to a competing service provider. Additionally, subscriber telecommunications providers changes or movement (e.g., changing from one provider to another) typically includes telephone number porting that permits the subscriber to retain their current telephone number even when switching from one service provider to a competing service provider.
As the volume of subscribers that decide to make a change regarding their telecommunication service provider increases, the difficulty in monitoring such change activity or movement also increases. For each subscriber change, corresponding changes occur for a directory listing, billing, and one or more changes to local number portability settings that permit the subscriber's number to be used with the competing service provider. Multiple third party data sources track or are otherwise informed of some of these subscriber changes, but administrators of such third party data sources are typically under no obligation to coordinate with others in an effort to provide a complete analysis of subscriber change details and/or activities.